


Drunk Walk Home

by Silvertooth



Series: TechNiki [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dream Smp, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, i don't actually ship this i just kept getting ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertooth/pseuds/Silvertooth
Summary: Set after the L'manberg/Pogtopia war, Wilbur is dead, the withers were never set on the ruins, and Niki has no idea how to mourn. It's sitting out in the buzzing summer night, drunk and crying, when she finds comfort in an unlikely source, and the infinitely menacing Technoblade turns out to be pretty good company.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade
Series: TechNiki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158296
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	Drunk Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forbidden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499777) by [meriwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriwrites/pseuds/meriwrites). 



The night air is pleasant, humid, buzzing with insect song, and the ridge of the doorframe digs into Niki's back where she's slumped against it. The edge of the wooden frame is pressing into the soft fabric of her shirt, fuzzily, uncomfortably, digging against the skin of her back. Niki doesn't have the wherewithal to care at that moment, where she sits, nearly curled into a ball, hands on her burning face. She isn't sure if it's alcohol or emotional drunkenness that's messing with her memory, every moment's coming in flashes. A piece of her conscious mind is sluggishly sifting through the last five minutes of events, like it's trapped in tar. They had been having a party, she had been drinking... and it had all been just too much. She sighs, though it comes out more like a sob. Somehow it's still confusing that her cheeks are wet. She presses her palms to her eyes 'till she sees stars. Being drunk is familiar, and it's nice, and the fuzziness of her nerves is a mute comfort while she's crying, mutes it enough that she can't really tell if there are tears on her face.

The functioning part of her mind forces her to relax, uncurl, stretch out her legs and straighten up her back so that the door isn't paining her. She brushes her sleeve across her face, haphazardly, and tilts her head upwards, eyes unfocused. It's darker out here, peaceful enough that she's calming down. Niki makes an effort to catch the night in her lungs, she breathes in the smell of wood and humidity, and it calms her down enough that she can start using her eyes again. 

Turns out she isn't alone out on the porch.

A tall man with a long pink braid is sitting on a chair only a few meters away, his shape obscured by the deep red cloak he wears. Technoblade's looking at her with a mild amount of surprise, he's got a drink in hand, and his gold crown sits askew on his head. It's reflecting the warm lantern light that illuminates the porch. A few moments pass like that, making a silence awkward enough that Techno tried to smile at her. It's not very surprising, really, that he's out here, he's not the most social of people. 

"Helloo," he says with a small wave, breaking the silence. Niki smiles back, getting up and sitting down on a chair nearby him.

"Hey Techno," she says, resting her head in her hands. "How are you?" Technoblade shrugs. 

"Eh, alright. I basically got bullied into coming, but they haven't really noticed I'm gone. I'm only sticking around to finish my drink," he responds, taking another sip. "I assume you've got a similar thing going on? You don't seem thrilled to be here." Niki laughs at that, more than she expects to.

"Yeah.. you're right about that. It's nice enough," she waves her hands randomly. "Being with them, drinking, but it's just too much for me right now, too many people.." she trails off, looking almost embarrassed. Techno gives a sympathetic smile.

"I get that. You.. seemed kinda down, even a few hours ago. I don't really want to overstep, but it seems like you, that Wilbur-" Niki cuts him off with a laugh, hiding her eyes behind her hand.

"It's that obvious huh?" she asks, mostly to herself. She peeks from behind her hand, Techno's looking flustered, trying to look elsewhere, a red flush on his face. "Don't worry about it," she says with a certain amount of sadness in her voice. "It, I mean... I'll be alright,"

The pink-haired man across from her nods. "I believe you, but really, if anything's bothering you, I don't mind being a shoulder to cry on, if you need it," he responds. Niki considers, the haze of her mind doesn't feel too pressing. It would be nice, really nice, for just a bit of company. She doesn't really want to talk, but damned if she wants a hug. That's certainly a thought, her brain responds, giving her the image of Technoblade's strong arms wrapped around her small form. She blushes immediately, flustered by such a small thought. 

"That- I- yeah," she rushes through her words, suddenly incapable of speech. "I'm-" he cuts her off, standing up. 

"At least, can I walk you home? There are mobs out," he says. She nods, quickly. Suddenly aware of his muscular arms and chest, the faint scars she can see. His shirt has a few buttons undone, she swallows. He leans over, extends his hand, and she takes it, feeling part of his strength as he helps her up. His hand is calloused, he lifts her easily, _what else could he do with that strength?_. Niki's noticing everything, suddenly, her thoughts only pause to balance herself. 

She doesn't let go of Techno's hand for a moment too long. _What is going on?_ Her face is still hot, her eyes linger on the line of his jaw, the messiness of his hair, the broad shoulders under his cloak. Her hazey mind is a traitor, she tries her best to shut it up, focusing only on the unlit path ahead. They talk as they walk, as long as Niki isn't looking at him she can keep her composure, and the alcohol running in both of their systems lets them relax and joke around as they walk. It's nice, her brain helpfully supplies, it's nice having Techno next to her, she should have that happen more often. 

She's becoming aware now that they're very alone, out in the night. It's just her and this man who towers over her, taking up more and more of her mental energy. The night is cold, dark, lonely, Technoblade is...

They're close to her house now, which cuts off her thought, and before she really know's she's saying it, she's asked if he wants to come inside. "D-do you want to come in? I know your base is really far away," she hears herself say, and immediately she has to fight her instinctive reaction to bury her hands in her face. "It's cold out, I could make you some tea before you go..."

To her surprise, Techno smiles at her. "Sure, sounds great," he responds. She finds her keys, unlocks the door after fumbling for a second. She opens it for him, entering first. Her home is cozy, lit by lanterns and candles in a soft glow. She shuffles off her shoes, then casts a sidelong glance at her guest.

Techno is taking off his cloak, boots already neatly standing together near the door. He hangs it up on a hook, and Niki can see more of his body, which is usually hid under armour and the thick red cloak. She forces herself to turn away, walk into her home, silence the part of her mind insistent on just studying the man she's invited into her home. She clears her firepit of ashes, stocks it with fresh wood, and takes out her flint and steel, flicking sparks at the kindling until it catches ablaze. 

"Make yourself at home!" she calls back to Technoblade, trying her best to focus on her hands, on her fire, trying her best not to stoke the flames gathering in the pit of her stomach. She feels so irrational, hazey, it's like she's running a fever, and it's certainly not just the alcohol. Techno just responds with a thanks, and she hears him sit down on the couch. The firepit is crackling now, flames licking black streaks into the logs. She stands up, and heads to the kitchen to get some water and tea leaves, borderline staring at the pink haired man as she passes by. 

Without the cloak he really is becoming more and more attractive by the second, and so many images are running wild through her mind, all of them involving his arms around her, there's a tug between her legs. She prepares a tray with a pot of water, some sugar, her favourite tea leaves, and some milk, and yet she's just burning up internally. When she returns to her living room, she finds Techno relaxed, laying against the pillows, long braid strewn around him. He smiles when he sees her, and she swallows, then smiles back, trying to keep back the nervousness she's feeling. Niki sets up the water to hang above the fire, it'll take a few minutes to boil, her hands are shaking. 

She slumps down on the couch, just a meter or two away from Techno. Her eyes keep flicking own to look at his lips.. She tries to smile at him, again, feeling like a fool, but she's just so nervous, and her skin is so heated, and thankfully he breaks the silence before she has the opportunity to stutter something out.

"You alright?" he says, real concern in his voice. Niki wants to turn off her own brain for making her act like such a dumbass, for thinking about him in such a way, but it really couldn't be helped. She recognized that now, she was very hot, and very bothered, and about to make it his problem.

"Y-yeah," she responds, torn between the attraction that's pulling her like a magnet, and the struggle to keep her composure. He doesn't look convinced.

"Hey," he says, so gentle for someone who could probably snap her like a twig, though maybe she'd like that. "I know I can be intimidating, you seem kinda nervous, but you can relax, honest." he puts his larger hand on hers, she stares at it. "I don't bite," he says with a smile.

"...I kinda wish you would," she says, flicking her eyes up to really meet his gaze properly for the first time that night. Her fingers curl around his calloused hand, and she stares right into his crimson eyes. 

He's silent for a second, then blinks, letting out an "Oh." he breaks eye contact, looking for words, but Niki interrupts him.

"I do, I mean that..." she says, embolded by the fire that's been consuming. She leans forwards subconsciously, bringing them closer together. She's been trying to avoid the truth for the whole night, but her mind won't let it evade her now, it's plainly written within her, like a manifesto. She wants Technoblade, bad. She wants him to take her, touch her, claim her, and Niki's blood roars as she thinks about it. He studies her face for a second before speaking, an agonizing second.

"...Are you sure?" he asks. "I wouldn't... I wouldn't want to do something you'd regret," and Niki's heart feels a pang at the concern, the thought in his voice. She exhales in the place of a laugh, rubbing at the palm of his hand with her thumb.

"I'm.." she pushes hair out of her face. "I'm very sure... It's... I've always wanted to..." she's worrying at her bottom lip. "I've always wanted you to have me," she says, immediately wanting to slap herself internally for such an honest confession, and yet her body is moving forwards. She places a hand on his chest, wanting to feel the muscle there, firm and warm. He exhales, and places a hand on her cheek. It feels better than she expected it to for some reason, probably alcohol, his hand is warm and she leans into it, bringing up one of her much smaller hands to place against his.

She's bold, the fuzziness of her nerves is not letting her stop to consider when she leans in again, shifting her legs and nearly climbing right into his lap. Techno is surprised for a second, then responds in turn, leaning down, his large body dwarfing her own, he captures her lips. The kiss is soft, far softer than what she wants. His lips press tenderly against hers, and she can tell he's trying to hold himself back. This man could break her, and that thought sends a rush of blood to her core. She doesn't want him to hold back, god she wants him to try. She presses more against his mouth, shifting, she wants to set herself against the warmth of his body. He deepens the kiss in response to her movements, still being ever so gentle. Her thigh brushes against something hard.

She finds out why he was trying to be so soft, behind his lips, he has sharp teeth. As she's pressing insistently against his mouth, hungry in her own way, the point of his canine catches at her lower lip, a sharp sensation, more pleasure than pain, and a drop of blood wells up to the surface. The moment that the metallic taste spreads to his mouth, the softness is forgotten. Suddenly his hand is on the back of her neck, another on her waist, and he's deepening the kiss more, all hunger and teeth and urgency. He kisses her like she's the air he has to breathe to survive. He's barely keeping himself from biting at her lip. She lets out a surprised sound, and he breaks off, regaining his control. He's flushed, mouth parted, strands of pink hair falling over his face, and his crimson eyes are fixed on her mouth. She watches as he slowly licks his lips, desire written plainly on his face. She's just now realizing what she's getting into, with the Blood God himself. It scares her, it excites her.

He's hesitating, their faces are close enough that she can feel his hot breath, and there's the unspoken question he asks:

_Are you sure?_

Without really thinking about what she's doing, she brings two fingers up to the nick on her lip, saturating them with a small drop of her blood, the deep red hanging off the pads of her fingers, clinging to them like she's clinging to Techno. His eyes are fixed on the motion. She cranes her neck, exposing the lean curve of her throat, and presses her fingers an inch below her jaw, drawing them slowly down, a streak of crimson shows like a target. 

He growls then, and instantly he's at her throat, sucking and biting at her oh-so-sensitive skin, drawing out from her a sharp inhale and a needy moan as he marks the pale skin. His teeth scrape across her neck, exciting the nerves, attacking at her throat until she whines in sharp pleasure. She buries her hands in his hair, pulling him closer, craning her neck to give him more access. He kisses down the length of skin, simultaneously pulling her fully into his lap, his arms wrapping tightly around her now that she's straddling him. Techno licks a slow, languid line up her pulse point, making her heart jump, and she lets out a small gasp. It's insane how sensitive she is, just the sensation of his lips and teeth and tongue against her skin is causing her to moan and pant, she's getting more and more turned on with every second, it feels like burning up with need. She's pressed fully against his warm, muscular body, bordered by his arms and chest, and she only wants more of this man. Niki rolls her hips against him, the want for release building, and she feels the tent that's forming in his trousers as her thigh makes contact against it.

He lets out a guttural noise, looking up from the most recent mark he's made on her pale skin. She's panting, they're both flushed, and there's lust burning in his eyes.

"Bedroom?" he gets out. "Or would you like it better if I take you right here?" his voice is low and husky, it sounds like such an appealing option. She wants him, soon as possible, but the thought of her candlelit bedroom, door closed, him making her scream into the night slightly beats it out, and she manages to respond.

"Upstairs," she breathes, "End of the hall..." he smiles, a predator is staring at her from behind his eyes. His arms shift, going around to place his hands under her thighs. Easily, he lifts her, she makes a surprised sound, falling aginst his chest as he stands. He chuckles darkly at that. She wraps her legs around his waist, and lifts herself higher to kiss him again. Though focused on her, Techno manages to navigate her house, climbing the stairs with ease. Niki kisses at his neck in turn, making her own marks while grinding at his hips at the same time. They're at the top of the stairs now, he groans, more hair falling in front of his face. 

"It's taking a lot of self control to not just slam you against the wall..." he says huskily, his sharpened teeth showing. Niki knows, she's catching glimpses of a wild beast, restrained. She wants to tempt it out fully. Luckily, they've made it to her spacious bedroom, he shuts the door behind them. She's set down onto the bed, the soft fabric tickles at her exposed skin. Technoblade is standing, unbuttoning his shirt, she stares at his exposed chest, muscular and crossed with silvery scars. She's taking in the sight, her hands fumbling with the buttons of her own blouse. He leans over her, deft hands make quick work of the small ivory buttons, and soon her shirt is cast aside. Her own hands find the end of his braid, pulling the tie from it, letting more strands of his pink hair fall down. She loves that sight of him, more rugged, she loves the sight of him on top of her. She reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra.

Niki drags a hand over across his chest, feeling the ridges of muscle and the edges of scars that line his torso. His hands hesitate above the waist of her pants, he looks to her for permission and again she nods, anticipation building as he slips the trousers down, revealing inch after inch of skin, shining in the candlelight. He's still careful at this point, which is nice, she decides. Consent is sexy. Asking for consent is sexy. Looking back at his face, she can see that he's just as aroused as she is, his eyes fixed on her thighs. He shifts to standing again, hands going to his belt, unhooking the clasps, he is soon fully bare, and Niki draws in a breath as she sees the long, erect length of his cock. It's big, bigger than any she's had before, and she wants it inside her as soon as possible. Unconsciously she grasps at the sheets, drawing handfuls of fabric.

She's splayed out in front of him like an offering, still panting just slightly, a whine catches in her throat as she gazes at him with want in her eyes. Technoblade meets that gaze and grins, raking his eyes along her naked form, staring at her like a conqueror, like a predator.

"Oh," he says, voice low and dangerous, "I'm going to _devour_ you." Her heartbeat quickens, that's something she would like very much. He covers her small body with his own, large enough to pin her down, and she bites again at her lip, blood spreading as he kisses her fervently, and she meets him with enthusiasm. Her hands rove across his back and muscled chest, feeling the ridges of scars, exploring the planes of his heated skin. His mouth shifts to her neck, biting and sucking more marks into fresh skin as she makes pleasured noises behind her lips with each jolt that his teeth send down her spine. He continues down, giving extra attention to where her neck meets her shoulders, kissing at her collarbones. Her skin and mind feel like they're buzzing, and on a deeper level, she feels a distinct warmth at the attention Techno is giving her. Her senses are dull but she can feel his hands on her breasts now, sparking at her nerves.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asks, kissing against her chest. "To be marked..." his teeth brush against the sensitive peak of her nipple and she arches her back.

"Yes, god, completely... I want-" she cuts herself off as he comes to her thighs, kissing at the insides of them, teasing her. "You want everyone to know..." he responds, looking up at her with those crimson-red eyes, the thought excites her, she can imagine it. "You want everyone to know how I marked you," She thinks of walking around L'manberg covered in marks and lovebites, proof of this hazey night, Techno's signature on her skin. She tenses her muscles, spreading her legs as she feels a flush of blood travelling to her core. 

He grins, and slowly thrusts a finger into her. She whines at the pressure, he adds another and already she feels so full. She hadn't even noticed how wet she was. He adds a third finger, thrusting in and out, and she moans, grasps handfuls of the sheets. He places an arm across her stomach holding her in place as places his mouth on her core, lapping up the clear liquids that are practically dripping from her. She tries to move, squirm as her senses are overriden, but his arm hold her in place as he works at her. His tongue scrapes across her clit just as he curls the fingers inside of her, and she's pushed over the edge. Her muscles contract around his fingers and she squeezes at him with her thighs as he drinks of her.

It feels like she's blinked and again he's on top of her, mouth on her skin, at her neck. She clings to him, still riding the sweetly fading wave of her first climax. Her arms are above her head, splayed out and grasping at the sheets. His hands go to her wrists, pinning her down. His eyes are shining like an animal's in the dark, that beast she saw is so very close to being released. He leans down to kiss at her jaw, teasing her again as she nearly whimpers in want, squirming her body beneath his.

"What is it that you want, Niki?" he asks, his breath hot on her throat.  
"Please..." she gets out as he bites at an already-sensitive mark. "Please, Techno, I- ah-" she feels the head of his sizeable cock at her entrance, and she so desperately wants him to thrust it inside of her, claim her, she needs it. She gives in. 

"I want you to fuck me, Techno," she says, looking him in the eyes, he grins. "I want you to claim me, I want you inside of me."

Techno lines up his hips with hers, making sure she's ready, and buries his length within her. Niki cries out in mixed pleasure and pain, he's stretching at her so much, she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to adjust to the new pressure. His hands tighten on her wrists, pinning her, making sure he's got a perfect view of her body. 

Once they are both settled, he stops holding back, leaving only his desire, his nature, as a conqueror.

He bites hard into her neck, making her gasp and cry out again as he slams his hips against hers in a building rhythm, thrusting so hard inside she sees stars. One of his hands comes off her wrist, going to wrap around her slender waist, giving him all the more leverage to thrust harder, deeper inside of her. She dares a look down, and sees a definite bulge where he's stretching her, and this turns her on even more, she's barely able to take all of him, and every stroke makes her feel so full, rocks the bed so hard that it creaks. 

She's moaning with each thrust, each bite, every snap of his hips against hers is jolting pleasure through her body. Every little thing gets to her. The friction of the sheets on her back, his calloused hand holding down her wrist, his hot breath on her neck, panting as he chases his own release, his arm around her waist, pressing her burning body into his muscled torso, and most of all the constant motion of his cock, tunneling into her. It is incredibly arousing, his ferocity, the bites and marks, the way he acts like a beast, claiming her as _his._

She screams out as he hits a particularly sweet spot within her, and she moves her hips in time with his, trying to take as much of his length as she can. It feels like he is going to break her, filling her with his cock, he shifts to hit that spot again, making her keep moaning, panting as her body is washed in waves of pleasure and he presses her into the mattress. The man most certainly has stamina.

"This is what you wanted..." his husky voice fills her ear, runs through her body like venom. "To be _claimed_ ," she moans in response, she can feel herself coming up on the crest of another climax. He shifts his hips again, moving her legs higher, letting him thrust in even deeper. She can feel tears prick the corner of her eyes. His breathing is changing too, becoming heavier, grunts and moans louder and unrestrained. He's close as well.

His hand comes down from where it grips her wrist, moving to the sensitive bundle of nerves at her core. She lets out a strangled cry and buries one of her hands in his pink hair, the other one wrapping around his back. It's all so overwhelming, so terribly sweet. She presses her body against his as much as she can, wrapping her legs around his hips, scratching at his back, wanting him always closer. His deft fingers play upon her core in time with his thrusts, and she comes undone, lost in a tide of sensation, her walls squeeze his cock and she cries out his name as loud as she can. She feels him continue to bury himself deeper and deeper into her, and pulls him in with her legs. His seed splashes inside her, burning hot, it fills her, and only crests her climax higher. He growls, calling out her name and biting hard, right where her neck meets her shoulder. Her vision is white, spotted with stars, every nerve is ablaze, all she can do is keep saying his name like a prayer.

The moments pass hazily, her senses blinded, Niki is writhing, still under the influence of her orgasm, Techno is riding his out as well, filling her with his seed, the both of them not caring for any consequences. They try to catch their breath, he slowly withdraws from her, falling onto the mattress. The room is quiet but for the sound of the couple's breathing. 

Techno moves suddenly after a second, leaning over and softly kissing the junction of her neck and shoulder. Where he bit her, she realizes. She smiles at the gesture, and shifts her body to lie on her side, facing Techno. She's exhausted, she can feel that now. She feels sated, satisfied, and her eyelids are heavy. She rests her head in the crook of his neck, and he drapes an arm around her.

They rest together, slowly falling into sleep, sheltered from all the world in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first real fanfic, and I wrote it mostly on a whim.
> 
> I don't actually ship this pair, I just found a fanfic which I really liked (thanks to meriwrites, this first chapter lifts most of itself from their fic, Forbidden), got an idea, then got another and another, and found that I appreciated the dynamic. Everyone is going to be decently OOC, thanks for reading :)


End file.
